Sobreviviente Uchiha -side story
by Sayuri Misayawa
Summary: Historia que escribí para un concurso, acerca de como pudo alguien sobrevivir a la masacre del clan llevada a cabo por Itachi, aclaro en el momento de escribirla aun no iba tan avanzado el manga por si algún detalle no cuadra con la historia ONE SHOT.


Miraba desde mi ventana, el cielo resplandeciente de aquel día -Uno como cualquier otro –dije para mi misma.

Otro día soportando las órdenes del jefe Uchiha en la policía. Pesadamente me levante de la cama y tome mi uniforme a toda prisa, se me hacia tarde, apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme lo más decente posible y salir sin desayunar.

Llegue al cuartel justo a tiempo y comencé mi ronda como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro día, llamadas, papeles que ordenar y por supuesto llevarle su café al jefe. Me había graduado hace poco como Chunin y el jefe Uchiha me recluto para trabajar en el cuartel, dijeron que posiblemente aprendería algo de utilidad. Suspire y pensé en la vida tan aburrida que llevaba. Mire con disgusto a mí alrededor viendo a mis compañeros con los que compartía el mismo gekegenkai, orgullosos de llevar el nombre Uchiha y ese abanico rojo con blanco en su espalda del que tanto alardeaban.

-No hay nada mejor que pertenecer al clan y trabajar en llevar justicia a la aldea –susurre sarcásticamente.

-Saori

Di media vuelta y vi al jefe Uchiha detrás, mirándome como si fuera a reprenderme.

-Señor –dije intentando mantener el temple de mi voz, había algo en el jefe que siempre que se me acercaba me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Puede irse –dijo secamente

-¿Irme?, pero… -comenzaba a balbucear - ¿Acaso me esta despidiendo?

-Nada de eso, hoy tenemos un reunión y estaremos en ella casi todo el día, por ello puedes irte temprano –dijo esbozando un sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –tome un respiro – En ese caso con permiso –hice un ligera reverencia, tome mis cosas y salí.

-No puedo creerlo hoy salí temprano, ahora que es lo que voy hacer apenas es medio día –hubo un pausa mientras mi cerebro pensaba que hacer y repentinamente fue interrumpido por un gruñido de mi estómago – Creo que iré a comer algo.

Pase al ramen de Ichikaru, el primer lugar que se atravesó en mi camino. Pedí un plato y me tome mi tiempo no quería regresar a casa tan temprano, no había nada que hacer. Sin haberme percatado, cuando pagaba la cuenta y mire el cielo quitando el trozo de tela del establecimiento, se había oscurecido y la luna llena brillaba.

-Esta vez si que me tome mi tiempo –grite aliviada y con el estómago contento, vacile en regresar, pero no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

La luna me acompaño durante todo el camino, la suave brisa jugueteando con mis cabellos y rozándome la cara, llegue a la entrada adornada por esos estúpidos abanicos sobre la tela azul. Todo estaba en silencio, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, mis músculos se tensaron. Le decía a mi cerebro que debía moverme e investigar, mis piernas no respondieron, con gran esfuerzo entre y cuidadosamente ronde la primera calle. Las luces apagadas y ese silencio atormentador, di vuelta en la esquina y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando reconocí las sombras del suelo, kunais a su alrededor, el charco de sangre que emanaba de la multitud. En ese momento quise gritar pero mi garganta estaba tan seca que no salió ningún sonido, se me nubló la vista a causa de las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos y escurrían por mi mejilla.

-¿Quién pudo hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué? –decía mi voz que apenas era un leve susurro. Me levante y serpenteé las calles albergando la vaga esperanza que alguien aún quedara vivo.

-Alguien puede oírme –dije con voz más clara, aguardé una respuesta, pero nada cambiaba en el profundo silencio. Un fuerte corriente de aire se dejo venir y cuando cesó sentí a alguien detrás, me sentí igual que esta mañana cuando el jefe Uchiha me llamo.

-Saori –dijo la voz inmutable y tranquila, me volví lentamente intentando alcanzar el kunai de mi bolsa, me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi la figura del primogénito del jefe Uchiha – ¡Itachi!

-No pensé que aun quedara alguien vivo.

Me estremecí al escuchar esas palabras, entonces él lo había hecho -¿Por qué? –lo miré con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -¿Por qué los mataste?

No me contesto, se acerco a mí, aun sostenía el kunai en mi mano, no muy segura si reaccionaría a tiempo para salvar mi vida, iba a matarme era seguro como lo había hecho con los demás sin clemencia o misericordia. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me gritaba –Huye –pero no hice caso, solo me quedé ahí parada esperando el final, Itachi se posó frente a mí, cerré los ojos esperando que lo hiciera rápido y sin dolor.

-Tú también odias este clan.

Me desconcertó y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los suyos desconcertados y rojizos como si hubiera estado llorando.

–Odio este clan, su forma de ver las cosas y de querer sentirse superior a cualquier otro en todo momento, pienso que ellos guardan un gran odio a esta aldea y he llegado a pensar que si por ellos fuera se desharían de los otros clanes –dije todo este pequeño discurso de un forma tan calmada y sincera que no cuadraba en lo absoluto con la situación.

-Entonces no estás enterada –su voz sonaba sorprendida.

-¿Enterada de que?

-Del golpe de Estado a la aldea que planeaba mi padre.

-¿Golpe de estado? –tardé unos segundos en reaccionar –Tu padre planeaba un golpe de estado.

-Todos en la aldea estaban planeándolo, ¿cómo es que tú no lo sabes?

-Tu padre no tiene mucho estima de mi persona, supongo que debió pensar que era una inútil en todo su plan, por eso lo mantuvieron en secreto.

-Ya veo, sin embargo –hizo un pausa –me dejaron la misión de exterminar a cada uno de los miembros del clan Uchiha y tú no eres la excepción.

Volví a estremecerme, no había escapatoria, Itachi era uno de los más habilidosos de todo el clan, miembro de la ANBU, graduado con honores, ninguna de mis habilidades estaba a su nivel, aunque tratara de escapar seria solo cuestión de tiempo para que me alcanzara y concluyera su misión., si por otro lado lo enfrentaba temía tuviera los mismos resultados.

-Todos están muertos y aunque intente escapar tu me matarás, eres un buen shinobi completarás tu misión a toda costa, supongo que ya te deshiciste de tu familia –respodí calmadamente.

-Sasuke fue más insistente que tú, al menos el me persiguió e intentó golpearme.

-¡Ya los mataste! –Grité –Si mató a su familia no me va dejar vivir, esto se acabo –pensé.

-No pude matar a Sasuke –dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que quiero demasiado a mi hermano…No soy tan buen shinobi después de todo.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, esperaba que Itachi me diera muerte en cualquier momento.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? –dijo finalmente

-Que vaya contigo, pero ¿a dónde?

-La aldea aun no está segura, y necesito que alguien cercano vea por Sasuke cuando sea necesario, no se cuán fuerte será y cuales serán sus planes cuando me maté en venganza por el clan.

-Dejaste vivo a tu hermano para que algún día te asesine, eso no tiene sentido.

-Quizás no para ti, pero es por eso que lo deje con vida, debe odiarme y aferrarse a la idea de volverse más fuerte con el propósito de vengarse, por eso si hace algo que afecte a la aldea tu deberás intervenir y hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Medite mi respuesta por un segundo, no comprendía en su totalidad porque iba a dejarme con vida, no había engaño en sus palabras, el no quería llevar a cabo la misión que le habían encomendado, lo hizo por el bien de la aldea.

-Acepto la misión que me dejas, yo también quiero volverme más fuerte, haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarlos a ti y a Sasuke.

No dijo nada, junto sus manos para hacer una réplica mía de barro y le clavo un kunai en la espalda. Hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y juntos nos perdimos en la espesura del bosque, dejando rápidamente atrás la aldea escondida entre las hojas.


End file.
